A Resident Evil Within
by Sora Shovesha
Summary: What happens when an ex-soldier becomes a security guard working for Umbrella Corporation? Dead people and being the last survivor this lone lady has to depend on the rescue team to help her get out of hell and maybe even to help her live. What's worse than that? Well let's just say that having multiple girls like her doesn't help. OCxHarem. Yuri. please comment and fav.
1. prelude

A Resident Evil Within

Prologue

My name is Nina Buck and I will tell you a story to help humanity live. The umbrella corporation made a mistake when they first started with the T-virus and now it is close to ending humanity if we don't stand together. I will tell you facts of our leader Alice and how she met me in the beginning and to this day have been together. I will start with how I became part of all this and why I didn't die with the others in the Hive.

Living in the Hive as a security guard I learned to get along with everyone else and even make sure to be ready for any situation. My outfit was the usual blue security outfit with badge but I carried around two twin Beretta pistols with full clips as well as 2 spare clips for each. In my locker near the dog cages I have an old sword handed down through the family that I kept there just in case. I had been hired by the Umbrella Corporation five years ago to work in the Hive because of my record in the military and my service record of being a good soldier. Being in the hive for 5 years I have learned that not all people are kind and that patrolling the halls keeps me on alert since the offices have limited security cameras which would not help if there was a fight off screen.

Patrolling the corridors I passed by the usual paper workers, scientists, and technicians who constantly were coming in and leaving from the Hive on a daily basis. I stayed in the usual areas making sure to keep watch over everyone while looking as if I didn't want to hurt someone. In the 5 years I have been here and with only three instances where I had to come into action I was feeling trigger happy today and really started to regret working here as it barely had anything interesting to do around here. That day I never knew that my training and even my life was not ready for what would turn out to be the end of the world. On my usual patrol through the hallways I hear the alarms, as they blare in my ears, for a fire going off. I start to tell people to come with me to the stairs and to evacuate but I am too late as I watch the doors seal and lock in place. Going up to the door I look inside at the people as I try the usual security override code to try and open them manually but my access is denied.

I try again and fail as I say to the people in the office, "Remain calm. I will be right back with the new security codes and my partner, (insert name here) and we will help you."

Going to the elevators nearby I press the down button lighting it up and I wait for it to slowly arrive at the destination. Finding that they are not moving for some reason I hear something terrifying that scared me. I hear people screaming inside the elevator in front of me as it drops down and with a feeling of shock I hear it crash and explode. Feeling sick at this I have a horrible thought which causes me to head back to the office to help get the people out before it is too late to save them. I arrive and watch as they die before my eyes slowing chocking to death on the carbon dioxide being pumped into the room. I try to open the door to no avail and find them dead seconds later.

Mad and frightened at this I dash down the corridors trying to find any survivors or help while talking on my hand heled radio as I try to get ahold of my partner. Having gotten no reply from him and finding no survivors I keep trying my best to find someone to no avail. Cussing to myself I finally have an idea as I remember someone saying something about the A.I. being able to control the electronics around here. Upon realizing this I know I have no way out because not only is this place locked down but if I tried anything stupid then the A.I. was gonna kill me. The only left to do was to wait and prepare myself for whatever shit storm was going to come my way and be prepared for it. The one place available for that was a small lounge to the side of the elevators where I could open the vending machines and wait for back up to arrive and get me out of here.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake from a daze and look about not knowing I had fallen asleep while waiting for the rescue team that was sure to come and help me get out of here. Getting up from the chair I stretch my back noticing my breasts bounce a little as I do this. I crack my neck a little before going over to the vending machine next to the door as I bring the butt of my pistol down onto the lock causing it to break and fall to the floor with a few clinks onto the tile before laying still. Opening the door of the vending machine with my left hand I put my gun back in its holster before reaching in and grabbing a bag of Doritos. After doing this as I do the same thing to the soda machine and grab a Mountain Dew before sitting down and waiting in silence. The only sounds I can hear is the crinkling of the bag, the snapping of the chips, and the small drip of a stray drop of water on the outside of the soda dropping to the ground.

Eating each chip slowly and sipping the soda lightly I go for a few minutes as I watch the clock above the door slowly tick away. Each tick felt like it was longer than that as I waited patiently like the old days. My mind wondered back to my days as a soldier where I had fought with many other friends and had constant battles. Never had I been in this kind of situation before and I had been in deep shit many times before this. I sigh knowing this waiting was what got most soldiers killed because what did in the soldiers was that they couldn't stand being still. Soon after finishing with the food and drink I throw them into the recycling ben and start to clean my two berrettas as best I can while listening for any sounds from outside.

I finish cleaning my first gun easily and am in the middle of the second gun when I hear a noise outside as if something was being cut. Making my mind up quickly I finish cleaning the second gun and put my gun back in its holster before opening the door and looking down the hallway both ways. Looking to my right I see the elevators which reminded me of that bad scene earlier before looking to the left and see the sealed door that led to the train station where supplies came in from. The sealed door seemed to have a strange color about it in the middle which either meant someone was using a heating torch to cut through the door or a vault cutter. It meant only one good thing for me, which was that rescue was here and I can get the hell out of this place before that damn A.I. started with me.

Having a bad feeling and a terrible idea that happened once in the past I decide to shut off the lights near the elevators and crawl to the door to enter the rest area I had been using just a few seconds ago. Upon shutting the door I hear the grinding of the sealed door for the train station opening and the sound of footsteps coming in. With a flick of my out stretched hand I shut off the lights in my room as well so as to not alert those entering of my existence yet for I didn't want to get shot if they were nervous or scared.

I then hear voices starting to speak outside the door.

Voice one says "Got it."

The lights turn on outside from what I can see from the crack under the door.

Voice two says after more footsteps enter, "Halon content in the air has dissipated."

A third voice says in a calm manner, "Makes it easier to work underground thinking of the view."

Hearing this and knowing if I don't show myself I lock the door making look like I was trapped before turning on the lights and knocking on the door asking, "Hello? Who is there?"

I hear the sound of guns being clicked off safety and turned to the door as I step away from it and pull my gun out acting like I was scared saying in a fake nervous and a=scared voice, "I-I warn you this is Umbrella property. I-I am not afraid to shot you for trespassing here."

I hear a new voice asking, "Name and ID soldier."

I suddenly knew this rescue team was not here to help me suddenly. Umbrella never sent in there special teams like this unless it was for shit that was going to be beyond me. Responding to him I say, "My name is Nina Buck. ID number is 76-17-1717. Security Guard and ex-military sir."

The voice asks, "Can you come out with hands up soldier?"

I push and pull the door saying, "I can't I have been locked in here and I don't know how it happened. Last thing I heard before sitting here for four hours was some screams from the elevator shaft."

I hear the voice say, "Back up from the door. We are cutting you out."

I stand back and wait as I see what looks to be a cutting torch start to cut through the locks of the door. After a few minutes the locks are cut through and the door is kicked in by a tough looking Spanish girl. She looks at me and says, "Didn't know woman security guards worked here."

I make a snide comment back saying, "I didn't know sexy Spanish girls worked in the military either."

She laughs and says, "Keep it up girl and I might actually come to like you."

A black man that sounded like he was in charge asks, "Report the situation. I want to know what happened here."

I breath in and say most of the truth on what happened, "I was out on my usual patrol around the corridor while my partner Clarence was with the dogs and security cameras. I was passing by the offices on the next floor when the fire alarm started up and the doors where sealed. I went to try and get help when I passed by some other offices and I saw that they had been killed by carbon dioxide being pumped into the room. Running here I tried to call security to get my partner but I have got no return. After putting the phone up I found that the door was locked and I was stuck in here. Been in here for four hours waiting for help."

He looks down at my pistols and asks, "Why didn't you shot the locks?"

I say, "I could but I only got so many bullets and also if I go out there and find some bad guys I doubt I could do much. The only other weapons around are in the security room where my sword is and if Clarence isn't answering then basically I have no way to get there in one piece. Waiting here was the best reasoning I could see and the only way to find any hopes of a rescue team since the elevators is out."

As if to confirm this the three guys working to open the doors to the elevator doors open the doors with a loud shriek before one drops a flair down to show the destroyed elevators as the black man looks down and says, "Looks like we are taking the stairs.

The squad starts down the stairs with three people that were not in uniform. Two of them I knew and I smile as I say, "Nice to see you Alice and Spence. I am thankful to see you two still up and about. I was worried you were dead."

Alice looks at me confused asking, "Do I know you? You know who I am?"

Spence looks confused as well like neither of them knew me. I look at the black guy in charge that called himself one and ask, "Hey what's wrong with them? They act like they never seen me before."

He says in return to me, "A neuro toxin was released into the mansion causing them to loss their memories for a small amount of time. Could be up to a week before they remember anything."

I sigh at this and say to Alice, "Well I knew you and Spence because you two were some of the few friends I had. My partner Clarence and I took shifts with you two up in the mansion as a cover story. We spent a good amount of time with you two."

I then look over at the guy with handcuffs on and ask, "Who the hell is this? Never seen him before and I know almost everyone in the Hive."

One looks at him and says, "This guy is supposedly a cop named Matt Frost. He isn't in the data banks so we are unsure who he really is. Stay with us and stick close."

He then turns to the guy with the computer on his arm and says, "Report."

The guy I call 7 since I had no clue on anyones names yet who says, "The red Queen has locked onto us."

I hear almost nothing else of what is said as I feel very angry at the damn computer for killing everyone here that I had protected for so long. My mind drifts back to the sights of how everyone died making me feel sick before I feel something wet hit me. Before I had known it we had arrived at a lab filled with water letting me know that someone had been inside and had died trying to get out as the water killed them.

I then hear One say to the Spanish lady, "Rain see how bad the flooding is."

I look at her and raise an eyebrow at this which she sees and says, "My parents where hippies. Shut it."

I smile at this as I watch her walk off. Computer guy now named Calpine tries to map out a new route as the guy called J.D. goes with Rain. I listen to One as he explains what happened which I already knew and suspected. Hearing him tell it reminded me of how I watched it. His mission also seemed to be not to rescue anyone but to kill the Red Queen as she was called. The reason behind it seemed to be unknown as she just did it.

As this is said and done a body hits the flooded rooms window causing the guy in handcuffs to jump and the medic lady to point her gun at the window. I look at her and remember Rebecca being with smiles all the time.

Putting my hand to the glass I say, "I wish I could have saved you Rebecca. Maybe I could have done something to help everyone here."

Alice looks at me and asks, "How would you have known? You were almost killed like everyone else if you were in one of these rooms."

I look away at the guy in handcuffs as Alice and Spence start talking to each other. He is looking stragnly at the airvent right above him causing me to look up to. As he stares and I do I swear I hear a strange moaning coming from it before Rain comes back to report.

One gets Caplaine to show us the alterate route which everyone starts following. I put my hand to the glass one last time as J.D. and Rain come over and look at Rebecca's body.

Rain says, "Poor Bastards."

I look at her and say, "It isn't them I am sorry for. The person who made the Red Queen is the one I am sorry for. They are going to be in deep shit. The ones who are dead here are on that person's head."

She nods and we all start to leave not noticing Rebecca's body moves its hand and opens its eyes.

As we continue down to someplace called Dinning Hall B which I had never heard of till now. That place was a scientist only area where they conducted classified tests. I didn't care much as I looked at Rain and ask her, "So come here often?"

She smiles at this and says, "Is that your pick up line for all girls?"

I smile saying, "Only ones I like and I got to say walking behind you is a dream for me."

She smiles wider at this and points a thumb behind us at J.D. saying, "your starting to sound like him."

I look at J.D. and say, "Hope I don't look like him. That would ruin my mental image of myself as the perfect short beauty I am."

She shakes her head as she smiles before asking, "Why are you a guard here? You were a soldier before so why not be like us?"

I sigh before saying, "I never was given the chance. I was put here as a guard by Umbrella about 4 maybe 5 years ago. I kind of lost track of time since I basically live down here to work and it doesn't help that the only time I go top side is to take over for Alice and Spence when they have to come down here. I don't mind it but some of the rules for this place suck since I am not allowed to bang all the beautiful girls down here."

She chuckles at this and asks, "What about Alice? Why not try her?"

I smile at this saying, "I would love to get my hands all over her but one problem with that. Spence acts like he actually is married to her and seems to hate people being around her. Saw one time her and another girl working here talking in the distance and he borrowed a listening device from me cause he didn't like it. I don't like him much but Alice seemed to. Maybe when this is all over Alice and me can try a little stress relief in private."

Rain chuckles at this saying, "I wouldn't mind doing that myself with her."

I act shocked at this and sad saying, "Not me? I feel hurt at being looked over so easily by you."

She says quickly, "I didn't mean it like that. I would love to try it with you as well but you might not see us again after this since you're not a soldier like us."

I say, "Well I forgive you for that but you owe me later. Maybe a good little bed action or a kiss. Not sure yet on what I will ask for but I know I will want it."

We end the discussion with her a little red in the face as we arrive at a pair of metal doors that Clarence opens and we head in. Upon entering I feel sick for some reason and shudder as a feeling of something horrible surrounding me as I enter comes about me. This place didn't look nor feel like a dining hall. Everyone starts talking about what is happening and what is going on here as everyone starts to head forward except Matt, J.D., and Rain who are told to stay behind. I stay as well as I wanted to get to know Rain a little better since everyone else was going to go take care of the damn A.I. once and for all. I smile as I look at Rain who is all too happy to see me staying with her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From what I could gather on Rain her parents were Hippies and she didn't like it. When she got old enough she joined Umbrella and had trained to work with this team since. This was her first clean-up operation which was good to know since if this had happened before would mean they hadn't learned from their mistakes. I must admit that even with her tough attitude she was kinda cute and that made me feel confused. I had never had feelings before for someone even though I admitted I am gay but my heart felt like it beats for her smiles. Me and her talk for a bit talking about how we both got here and also a bit about what we have done in our line of work. I joke a bit and sometimes even compliment her and in turn she smiles and flirts with me so as to make me blush and squirm a bit for her to smile more at.

At first when we stayed here we were quite nervous of what was inside the containers as they seemed to be quite grotesque just looking at them with all the tubes and wires sticking out of horrible fleshy creations inside these metal boxes. I look down at my uniform and see it has some grim on it now that we had been going around this place and having to go through unused areas at times to get here not to mention the damn place we were in here. I am about to say something to Rain when the lights flicker and die as all the boxes click and the signs on them go from stable to unstable on the signs. The sounds or all doors and locks coming undone sounds almost like an omen to me as my hand goes to my shirt and I grab a small tear shaped crystal that had been given to me by my mother before she died. Holding it I start to pray to whoever can hear me above to help me and the others in our time of need.

As I think this a clatter of something metal comes from down the way causing us all to look down there before Rain says, "I'm on it."

Cocking her Uzi's bolt back she heads down the way as I look at J.D. and Matt who both look grim at the moment. The fog and tubes across the floor feel like they are everywhere as if this place was a graveyard to my mind. My mind has no chance to think anymore as I hear Rain speak in the distance.

"J.D. we got a survivor!" she says causing J.D. to head towards her with me in tow as I wonder who else made it.

I run with J.D. towards Rain when we hear a scuffle starting and her yelling in pain. We run faster and arrive to see the survivor trying to hurt Rain causing me. Rain looks at J.D. and says, "J.D. get her off before I stab her ass!"

Me and J.D. help as best we can and throw the survivor off of Rain as J.D. stands her up and asks, "Are you alright?"

She holds her right hand and says, "she. She bit me man. She took a chunk clean right out of me."

I help her as I get a piece of cloth and try and clean the blood off as J.D. cocks his gun and points it at the survivor saying, "Stay down. I'm warning you stay down!"

The survivor starts to get up as J.D. tries to get her to stay down before he is forced to shoot her in the knee. My eyes go wide as not only does she not go down but seems more frenzied by this as he shoots her in the other leg. J.D. and Rain both open fire on her causing the survivor to go flying into the tubes behind her and laying still.

J.D. says, "I shot her 5 times. How was she still standing?"

Rain looks unhappy as I help her wrap up her hand as she says, "Bitch ain't standing now."

As she says this most of the group comes back except four who must still be deactivating the queen.

The computer guy asks, "What was all the shooting?"

Rain responds, "We found a survivor."

Computer guy says something that makes me mad, "and you shot him?"

Rain says, "she was crazed. She bit me."

As she says this I grab computer guy and say, "She was protecting herself you asshole. Don't you dare say that kinda shit to her or I will put a bullet in your ass."

Rain smiles at this saying in a calm manner, "I will probably beat you to it Nina. I am the faster draw here of everyone."

I smile at this when suddenly J.D. says, "She's gone!"

Rain and I say, "That's bullshit."

I listen as they squabble and hear some sounds again but these sounds were not natural. The sounds came from multiple places and were coming closer causing me to pull both my pistols out and look around with a nervous feeling in my gut.

Rain says, "we are not going until the rest of the team show up."

Silence meets her at saying this before computer guy says, "There is no one else coming."

Rain gets up from her crouch and says angrily, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

She is about to deck him I think when J.D. says, "Wait. Quite."

The sounds were close now and my hands were shaking as I feel an unnatural cool breeze in this unmoving place sweep past me as I look down the aisle to see a man with a broken foot dragging a fire axe in his right hand across the floor making the noise I had been hearing. Down another aisle I see a man shambling about with a strange arch to his back that looked painful before I see another area with more people. These people looked horrible and yet were coming towards us like a movie I once saw. Realization hits me like a brick as I finally figure out why they looked like hell. These people were already dead and these people were fucking zombies. As this hits me I hear Rain snap the neck of the lady that had attacked her earlier. Right after doing that all hell broke loose as everyone started firing causing me to do so as well.

They shot the zombies as best they could but I knew better and I aimed each shot at the head remembering the movies and books I had read when I was younger and knew this had to be the way to kill them. Each shot I fired killed a zombie on impact and yet I knew that I didn't have enough ammo to kill all of them. Watching the others firing I see most of the zombies they shot at were getting up and walking towards us at a shamble to bit us. The shots that didn't hit a zombie hit the tanks making them turn from stable to unstable and letting out a hiss as gas started to be released. Watching as the team ran for it with Spence leaving me with Alice and Matt. The tank near us then explodes causing me and the other two to go flying a few feet to land hard on the ground while the zombies near it became dead from the flying shrapnel.

Getting up as best I can I see Matt and Alice trying to get their breath as I try my best to defend them with only a spare clip with 12 shots and 5 rounds in each gun left. Firing as best I can I try to hold out against the horde of zombies getting closer by the second as I hear the team firing from across the room probably not killing shit along the way. I just spend my clips and use my spare clip as I look over to see Alice pulling Matt out from a group of zombies before I run over to them shooting those zombies dead. I now had only 8 bullets left and I knew that I would be in deep shit when I ran out. I run with Alice away from the zombie horde on our tails losing Matt on the way and making me feel nervous at being left with Alice who I liked.

Staying with Alice and starting to figure out where we are I say, "Alice. I know this place. We are close to the armory where Clarence was. We might be able to find ammo and weapons there and maybe my partner."

Nodding she follows me as we head towards the armory where I knew my sword was. Finding it I turn to her and say, "See if you can find my partner while I see what weapons Umbrella left for us in here. We never had to open it so there might be some good stuff or nothing in there."

Nodding she walks off towards the dog cages which I hoped were locked since the dogs hated almost everyone except my partner and me as I shot the lock open and enter into it. I feel happy at first thinking of how maybe we might have an arsenal in there but then nothing but disappointment when all I find are empty lockers and a few pistols with extra clips lying about. Kicking a locker I feel angry at how Umbrella had fucked everything up and leaving us with this damn problem to deal with by our selves. Grabbing 6 clips of ammo I strap those into my clip holders on my hip before looking about and finding a couple of spare 9mm pistols which were nice which I grabbed shoulder holsters for and put on.

Now with four pistols with 2 spare clips each I felt more secure as I grab a pair of pistols that might help both the girls before I grab an ammo bag and start to fill it with what I could find even if it was just a shot gun shell from inside this armory. Upon finishing I hear shots fired and my eyes go wide when I realize that it is coming from where Alice had headed for. Dashing out the door with the bag on back back I run as fast as I can to help Alice only to find her standing over the corpses of 7 dogs in the hallway leading to the medicine cabnit for the dogs. I look at her and ask, "Are you okay?"

She nods saying, "I remember a lot now. I remember you now as well. I can't believe I forgot."

I smile before asking, "Where did you find the gun?"

She says, "I got it from him after I kicked him."

Looking inside the medicine room I see my partner Clarence lying dead in a shelf of medicine. I say a silent prayer to him as I hand her one of the 9mm pistols from the bag and say, "this might help since his gun is out."

Going into the office where we worked I saw my sword where I had left it beside my desk. Grabbing it I strap it to my back and look at the security cameras to figure out where we had to go now. Looking through them I see Matt walking towards some offices not to far from here as well as the rest of our group where the Red Queen's chamber was and tell Alice, "hey I found Matt. If we can get him I know a route to where the others are."

Dashing down the corridors we soon arrive to see Matt being attacked by Lisa. She was a nice girl but now she was trying to take a chunk out of Matt. I am about to shoot when Alice puts her hand on me and shakes her head before picking up a solid square of glass and heading over to bash the zombies head in. Alice looks at Lisa as if she knew her as matt kneels down and hugs her.

Alice asks, "Who is she?"

Matt replies, "My sister."

My eyes go wide at this because Lisa's records said she had no family. This makes me believe that she had faked her documents and had entered for some reason.

Matt goes into explainations about how Umbrella was a big corporation that was going past the laws and was going to be taken out by people like him and his sister. After this Alice replies that she was the informant that was going to help his sister. I look at Alice and say, "I could have helped. I knew everyone and everyone owed me for things I have done to help them. You could have trusted me like I always did for you."

After saying this I get up and look around noticing the influx of zombies and say, "We better get out of here. Zombies are starting to get here and we might get surrounded unless we go towards the rest now."

They nod and they let me lead the way as I run with them in tow towards our companions who were waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Running down the corridor behind Alice and Matt I shoot behind me into the zombies and missing a lot of my shots because of how I am not used to running and shooting behind me. Arriving at the door Alice and Matt open it and get inside with me pushing them to get inside as the horde of zombies hit the door causing it to almost open as Alice and Matt force it closed with the help of Spence at last second. Once the door is closed and locked I sigh in relief as Matt says, "Son of a bitch." He holds his arm where a zombie had grabbed him and had almost bit him.

Alice goes to the other door and is about to open it as she asks, "What about this door?"

Computer guy says, "They're waiting out there too."

Alice points to the Queens room and asks, "And that way?"

Computer guy answers, "It's a dead end. There's no way out of the Queens Chamber."

I sit down and grin up at Rain making her look a little happy but confused as she asks, "What?"

I hold out a 9mm pistol for her and say, "What you think of me now?"

She takes it and pops the clip to look at it before saying, "I am starting to like you more."

I then hold out a pair of extra clips and ask, "And now?"

She smiles happily and says, "I could kiss you, bitch."

I smile and say while moving my eyebrows, "The question is when and where do I get that kiss."

As I say this I hear computer guy say to Matt, "We don't have much time."

Rain then says, "Know those blast doors we passed on the way in from the mansion? They seal shut in less than an hour. If we not out by then we are never getting out."

Spence seems angry as he says, "What are you talking about? You can't just bury us alive down here!"

I look at Rain and ask, "So does that mean I get the kiss now or do I have to wait till we get out of here first?"

She laughs at this as she sits down beside me for a second and leans against me making me want to smell her hair as she keeps talking.

She says, "Containing the incident is the only fail safe plan they had against possible contamination."

I look at her hand and ask, "How does is feel?"

She looks at me and says, "My hand hurts and my arm is on fire like I am being burned inside. Other than that I am great."

I whisper in her ear, "Should I use my magic hands to make you feel better and maybe get to hear you moan?"

She blushes a little at that before whispering, "So long as I get to make you beg for mercy afterwards."

I shiver at this and say, "It's a deal but we might not be alone when I do it."

She looks at Alice who is doing something and asks, "What are you doing?"

Alice grabs a bag and heads into the queens chamber as me and the others follow along.

Computer guy asks, "What are you taking those?"

Alice replies, "I am turning her back on."

He turns to look at us before saying to her, "That is not a good idea."

Alice replies, "She will know a way out of here."

I notice that Rain is not looking to good and help her into the room as best I can as Rain says, "That homicidal bitch killed my team.

In response I say, "Most of your team. Don't go killing off computer dude there."

He glares at me saying, "I do have a name you know."

I smile at this and check the wound on Rain's hand seeing the blood flow had stopped and looked a little weird. I then change the bandages as best I can while making sure to give a gun to Matt and Computer dude saying, "Just in case. I got spare clips and guns on me because you never know when you will need them."

They nod before computer guy does as Alice told him to do and starts talking computer mumbo jumbo that made no sense to me except a push of a button and A.I. is fried. I smile at that when I see an image of a girl appear then disappear with some sparks.

A little girl's voice then comes on overhead saying, "Ahh. There you are. Things I gather have gotten out of control."

Me and two others have to hold Rain as she dashes forward saying, "Give me that fucking switch right now. I'm gonna fry her ass."

I say, "I would second that but this bitch should die a slow death not a fast one."

"I did warn you. Didn't I?" she says.

Rain says, "Tell us what the hell is going on down here."

The computer gives a long explanation going into how zombies where made and how it all was going down. I really didn't listen because first off I was kinda tired of the shit going on here and second because it was basically the same shit as I got from the movies.

She finishes and says, "A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled. May I ask why?"

Alice then tells our demands on how to get out of here and what happens if she says no. She agrees easily and tells us the way to leave but before we do Rain asks something that was bothering her this whole time.

"You killed everyone here except Nina here. Why did you leave her alive?" she asks

The red queen responds, "She is a great investment to the corporation and many years of research. After multiple tests done on her she has a great amount of money put into her that meant she had to be kept alive for extraction as top priority."

I look confused at this and feel confused as I ask, "Tests? Research? What bullshit are you talking about? I never had any of that shit done to me by anyone. I barely even accepted the weekly shots I was given to keep me from getting sick from the shit that got loose once in a while."

She replies, "Those shots were not to keep you from getting sick. That was a lie by the researchers to see what they could do using the injections of certain tests that had got to human testing. Each one not only helped you get less sick but even made certain improvements to you. Some of these tests then were taken from here by a certain director from another station for alternate uses. You also have some of the original T-virus made in your system from when you were disabled from the war which was taken from your blood at times to enhance or mutate the T-virus that exists now."

My body felt cold as I feel shocked that I was a test rat without my own knowledge as I slowly collapse to my knees with both my arms being caught by strong hands. Looking up I see not just rain had caught me but also Alice as they both look worried for me. Smiling at them I know that I can't just be in shock about this. I was a soldier and I damn well better act like one. Standing back up with their help I grab them both and pull them close as I hug them and say, "Thank you."

Letting go I see Rain and Alice head over to a hatch and open it to reveal a ladder that leads down to the utility tunnels, this causes me to make a mental slap to myself for not remembering these, so that we might be able to get out of here.

Rain says as she looks at Alice, "After you."

Heading down one by one we all get down the ladder to the bottom. I watch as Rain and computer dude go first with guns drawn as I follow behind them and the rest of the group is behind me and looking around. Going down the tunnels with everyone in order I ask Alice to keep close.

With her by my side I ask, "You remember everything yet?"

She replies, "Not everything but most of it. Thanks for the gun again."

I smile saying, "If I knew a gun was gonna get you to like me more I might have given you a machine gun so as to be able to ask you to bed with me."

She blushes at this and I look back just in time to see Spence look a little angry as he glares at me while he listens to us.

She then says, "I don't know why but hearing you say that makes me feel better."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her and ask, "Wanna try and see how good I can be? I might make it impossible for you to be with a man again."

She laughs and I hear a chuckle from Rain a little bit ahead of us when she hears me say this. I smile at this and shut up as we keep going down the tunnels which seem to feel like we are going in circles. I am about to state this when Spence starts up letting his anger out and starts to back mouth Rain when she pushes him into a grate on the wall and yells at him

Rain says with anger to him, "Enough already. We have no choice but to continue moving because those things are right behind us. Got that?"

He is about to reply when a bunch of arms come out and grab for him through the grate. He is pulled away by Rain and computer man before anything happens when I hear a gasp from Alice who is right next to a horde of zombies. I growl and try to help Alice out by shooting some of them in the head as best I can with my duel 9mm pistols while she uses some self-defense training to kill them. Behind me the others are being pushed back by the zombies who were able to break the grate off as they tried to make sure the grate didn't turn to let zombies attack them.

Through all the growling from the zombies I hear Alice say, "Get on the pipes."

I turn to help support the others to give them time to get onto the pipes as not only do I hold the grate but I also fire bullets into the heads of each zombie I can see when able to. The odds seem against me but I knew the others came before me in such an occasion as I was just a soldier while all of them had family probably. Doing the best I can I see Rain leave me and support the other side while almost everyone is already on the pipes. I see computer man get bitten on the leg by a zombie before Rain shots the zombie in the head. Now with only me and Rain left on the ground firing at the zombie horde.

I yell, "Rain! Go onto the pipes I can hold them off. Go!"

I turn just in time to shot the zombie about to bite her as I say again, "Go!"

She nods and goes up as I hold off the zombies as best as I can until she is up. I look up at her and Alice and say, "It was nice knowing you. Hope I can see you at a later time."

Alice and Rain look shocked at this as I keep firing as fast as I can to take out the zombies as they close in on me when I feel a hard tug on the bag on my back and I find myself on the ground with a zombie hanging onto me. I turn and am about to fire when I see it is J.D. from earlier and in the second of hesitation he bites my arm causing me to drop my guns as I pull him off. I get up and say a prayer when suddenly two arms grab me by my armpits and I am lifted up. Looking up I see Alice lifting me while Rain hold her feet. Before one of the dead can bite me I am lifted one more time onto the pipes where not only do I see two distressed women but I also get slapped on both my cheeks by them.

I am almost shocked when Rain says, "You damn idiot. I could have lost you and you fucking made me scared."

I then am hit again by Alice who says, "You made me feel like I was about to die. You fucking idiot."

I am shocked by this as I ask, "Why? You could have both gotten out of here while I did that and yet you stayed."

They look at each other before nodding and saying at the same time, "We love you. You stupid idiot."

My eyes tear up as I wipe it away as best as I can say, "You two will be the death of me."

I then hear the computer man say, "She was right." We're all gonna die down here."

Alice says, "No! We are all gonna get out of here. All of us."

With that we start to crawl along the ducks until we come to a y-connector where we start to go across as best we can. No sooner had we broken the grate across on the left and everyone but Alice, me, and computer man got when I heard the bolts starting to give on it. I notice this and grab Alice's hand and lead her forward where me and Alice get inside before the pipe falls.

Alice calls out, "Calpine!"

Looking about I see Calpine crawling up the other pipe where we pulls the pistol out he has which looks to be a revolver and he throws all the bad shells out and reloads once. Looking at us he yells, "GO!"

With little ammo left after using it on the horde so far and with only two spare clips with a pack full of spare ammo not for what I have, I know it is gonna be impossible to get over there to help him. I feel my sword and know that it will be of no help with this many to deal with and look at them saying, "Go on ahead. We can't do anything to help him except to meet him at the train station."

They look at me and nod before they head ahead and I turn to him saying, "Follow the yellow lined hallway. If you follow it you should be able to meet us at the train station. Have you still got the 9mm pistol?"

He nods at this and I say, "When in that duct area shoot the first zombies in the way to stop them from following and you will be clear to go. Don't leave without us okay?"

He nods and salutes me making me smile and I salute back before following as I hear a gunshot and him saying, "Your gonna have to work for your meal!"

I smile and soon arrive at the others where I say, "Calpine knows the plan. We will see him near the station if he follows the yellow line through the science labs."

Alice leads the way down the long corridor until we arrive at a grate. She lifts it up and looks around and we come out. Helping rain out I watch her puke onto the floor as we keep going and we arrive into the science area on the way to the station.

Being right behind Rain who is being helped by Matt and Spence I hear her say, "When I get out of here I think I'm gonna get laid."

I smile at this and say, "So you're taking my offer?"

She says with a chuckle, "Ya. Defiantly gonna happen."

I watch as Alice stops and ask, "You okay?"

She looks up and says, "There's a cure!"

She smiles at Rain and says, "You're gonna be okay."

Rain says with a tired look, "I was beginning to worry."

I look at her saying, "Never worry because I am here for you."

I then help Spence bring her into the room that Alice and Matt had gone into where we set her down. I soon sit next to her and let her lean on me as I watch Alice opens a locked door and Spence heads forward to stand behind her.

Alice looks mad and says, "It's gone. It's not there."

Spence looks a little occupied for some reason before suddenly lunging for the gun that Alice had set down and aims it at us. He then explains that he was the one who had done all this and the reasons behind what he did. We even find out that the anti-virus was on the train. At the end of this I see a zombie get up out of the water and bit him. He shots it before bashing Matt who was trying to take the gun from him. He starts to leave with his finger on the trigger and before he leaves he says, "Also Nina I knew you liked Alice and I would kill you but this is so much better of revenge for a slut like you."

He then hits me on the back of the head making me see stars and then darkness. I am told later that Calpine had fried the queen, that Spence was eaten by a fucking tongue demon of flesh, and that we had run as fast as we could to get onto the train. What I first remember from waking up was finding myself on the train where I see Calpine in the train seat where he drives, Alice is injecting the cure into Rain, and Matt leaning on the wall. With a gasp I woke up and yelp as I feel my throbbing head where he had hit me.

I look at Alice and Rain before asking, "What did I miss?"

They explain it to me as best they can as I listen to them both. I smile saying, "I told you Spence was someone I didn't feel right about."

Rain then starts the whole morning session where she even plays dead. Alice is about to shoot her when Rain grabs the gun and says, "I ain't dead yet bitch. I think I'll take that back."

Alice leans forward and says, 'I could kiss you bitch."

I say, "Not unless I join in."

We start to laugh until a fucking claw comes through the wall and cuts Matt's arm. Getting up and getting ready I pull my sword out and get ready for a fight when I see Caplane being taken by a monster. With a scream of surprise I watch Matt close the door in its face before it heads to the back. Matt shuts the door just in time but with shear strength it busts the door open sending Matt flying as Alice fires at its face. It sends its tongue out and grabs Alice's left leg and tries to drag her closer as Matt sends a bunch of metal poles at its face while I slice its sides to keep it from moving. I feel that I am doing little damage to this thing until the metal poles hit it square on letting Alice go. With a metal pole that she grabs Alice stabs its tongue and tells me to push the button. Going over I see that Rain is still alive and breathing but tired as I push the button. The button opens the trap door under the monster sending it down into the rail below and making it burst into flames. With a slice of my sword before the doors close I take its tongue off and let it die in fire on the rail behind us.

We soon arrive at the station and we rush out as fast as we can with few seconds to spare as the blast door closes behind us and shutting out the nightmare we had been in. Holding onto Rain as Alice helps me while Matt carries the T-virus we make it out and into the house. Sitting down at the table I set Rain in one of the seat and we wait there for a second to regain ourselves as I look over near the front door where Alice and Matt sit down to rest. I then pick up Rain and bring her with me over to Alice and Matt when Matt starts to jerk in surprise and the door opens to reveal men in white suits. Pulling my guns out I want to shoot them but some guards come in and shoot me with a taser causing me to go limp as my guns fall from my hands. The last thing I hear before I am hit with the bit of a rifle is a single sentence.

"Seems out product yet lives which means we need her at the facility with the others but make sure that her stuff is brought with her." Says the voice as darkness consumes my vision.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking with a jump I look about the room I was in. The room was white and bare to the teeth except for two things in the room. Two beds were in the room which had me and Rain on them. Rain was out cold and was still wearing her gear from when I had last seen her which was good. She was also back to her original color which was even better. Most of her wounds where cleaned and bandaged which helped a lot since she looked to have been bleeding a little into them so that meant she was not gonna die on me now. I look at myself and see I was also still in my original gear minus any of my weapons which was a big problem for me since I hated being unarmed. Getting up on unsteady feet I feel as if I had been out for days and I felt hungry enough to confirm that.

I see a key pad next to a door and a probably bulletproof window which made me feel worse. It was basically a prison cell we were in yet it felt to clean. Almost as if this was in a hospital but that made no sense to me. I don't think we can get out as it looked like the door was locked and we had nothing to pick it or anything. I walk over to Rain and shake her awake as best I can which turns out to be good as her eyes slowly open and she looks at me with those very beautiful eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Mind helping me out here? Looks like we are locked up and we need a way out." I say as I see her slowly confirm what I say as she looks about.

She slowly gets to her feet and seems to have the same reaction as I did as she gains her bearings and goes to the door. She turns to look at me and says, "I really got no way to get through this. I bet Alice would if she was here but I don't see her around."

As if by magic the door opens and a familiar voice says, "You called?"

I smile and start to push the door wider to see Alice who looked like she had gone to hell and back. She had a bunch of round wounds not only in her arms, legs, and her spine but her neck and head as well. Her hair had been cut in a few places and she was wearing nothing but a surgery gown for a hospital. I look at Rain who is looking Alice over before either of us speaks.

I speak first asking, "Alice? What the hell are you wearing? You trying to make me look at your almost flawless skin."

Rain says to me, "Nah. She is trying to tell you that she looks better with wounds."

Alice sighs before saying, "Want me to close the door? I can leave you alone in here if you want."

We both say, "NO" at the same time before heading out.

Exiting the room I ask, "You see my gear? I can't go out and about without weapons. I am an army girl after all."

Rain nods her head as Alice says, "I saw a storage area nearby with patient belongings. I bet yours is somewhere in there. We might be able to arm Rain as well. Let's go check."

She leads the way for me and Rain to our destination. This place looked like everyone had either run for their lives or they had died since there was so much dried blood. We soon come with her over to a door that is open and has a sign above telling us that we were in the right place. I head in side and to my surprise like god had put a beacon of light on it a single light lit my gear up in the very back of the place. My gear was all there including my sword which I would never get rid of.

Grabbing the gear without a problem I open the bag and find two 9mm pistols and hand them to Rain who puts them in their holsters and attaches them to her hips as I put all my gear back on from my duel Berettas on my hips to my sword on my back. Upon finishing this I grab a robe to give to Alice who gladly starts to put it on as we head out the front door. The outside looked like shit and it told us all too well that some stupid person had opened the hive up and had let lose all the shit we had gotten away from. Now stuck out here in the world and heading into a zombie infested city with few weapons and armor we soon find ourselves next to a police car which Alice reaches into and grabs a shotgun left inside that a cop had never been able to touch before being killed.

Shit was now out here with us and Alice does the one thing she can. She cocks her gun and gets it loaded as we set out looking for two things in mind. We needed to find survivors or we needed to find weapons. It didn't matter which we found first so long as we got the shit we needed to get the fuck out of this place. Walking down the almost empty roads with no sign or zombies except a lone straggler here or there we killed them quickly as we looked for either a gun store or survivors to get assistance with.

It was hard to keep quite as the only sounds we heard around were the crackling of small fires and small pieces of trash or debris falling. It really didn't help our situation at this time so I decided to try and brighten the other girls' moods by talking small talk.

I began with a small comment, "So either of you two drink?"

Alice says, "Last I drank was some red wine with Spence."

Rain says, "I had some beer with the group a while back during training."

I nod saying, "You two wanna get a drink together first chance we get? I think we deserve it for all the shit we have gone through."

Rain adds in, "I would also love a soft bed right now. Maybe even some steak."

Alice smiles at Rain and says, "Some decent clothes to boot would help as well. Maybe a sleep over where we can gossip added in would work as well."

I smile at this and say, "As long as we all get to sleep in the same bed. I hate sleeping bags."

Rain smiles brightly at that and says, "You're talking my language now. Add in a fast car and we might have a living we can all keep with."

I smile saying, "First alcohol we find I say first round is on me."

At the end of the street low and behold we find salvation at a store. The store is the one and only Fremlin's surplus store and more where inside there is guns, clothes, and so much more to make me happy. I look at Alice and Rain and smile which in turn makes them smile before we head inside with a goal in mind for all that good stuff. Inside I find the mother load of weapons, survival gear, and my favorite Military clothing and armor.

Turning to look at both girls I say, "Shopping time! Take what we can and horde what we want."

They yell happily as we split up and search the shop for what we want. Too happy with what we have before us I get rid of the bag I got and exchange it for a brand new military bag which I put all the weapons and clips I had from the old one inside before taking some other things which I grab in hand. Starting with weapons I grab an M-16A4 with four spare magazines, next was a pair of M4 carbines with a full 6 slips for each, after that was the M500 shotgun with 40 12 gauge shells, 4 Glock 19 pistols with 4 clips each. After that I then went onto some other areas where I got some extra gear which I thought we might need at a later time including some MREs which wouldn't hurt in case food got low.

I even changed out my uniform I was still wearing for a military desert storm issued tactical camouflage uniform with fatigues and helmet as well as a bullet proof vest. The best part of all was the hidden cache that was still in the open vault behind the counter where the owner had a couple of hand grenades and to my surprise 3 claymores. I loved gun totting Americans and boy did they help me out even in death with how they got this shit. I put the gear on and am about to talk to the girls when I notice two sets of keys hanging up on the wall. Smiling I grab them and put them in my pocket thinking of the transportation and how it could help us get around faster as well as grabbing a pair of radios in case we got split up.

Heading over I see that Rain has her weapons picked out and a nice look to go with it. Her weapons seem to be the 2 9mm pistolsI had given her earlier, 2 AK47s with 6 full clips, 2 Uzis with 4 clips each, 1 bolt action rifle with 4 extra clips to it. This was a nice amount of weaponry but with her new look with her fancy black leather jacket and leather pants what topped it off was her military black boots and those beautiful black stylish shades on her. She beat me with those looks but Alice looked far better with her bad ass look and her arson of weapons. I didn't know the weapons she had but they looked far better for her.

Throwing a pair of keys and one of the radios to Alice I say, "Here. Might be to a vehicle outside you can use. I got a pair for myself that me and Rain can use."

With a nod we head outside to find that Alice had gotten a sweet ass motor cycle which looked brand new while me and Rain got a heavy duty Jeep that looked to have been through rough times but workable like all jeeps before it. Getting it and setting my bag in the back I watch as Rain pulls an AK47 out and loads it as she rolls the window down. I smile at this as I start the vehicle up and drive behind Alice.

I turn the radio on and ask, "Can you hear me Alice?"

I hear from her, "10-4 on that Nina. Tell Rain to watch where she points the gun. I don't want a bullet in my ass."

Rain smirks and says, "You'll be lucky if I even try."

Smiling to myself I see a helicopter going over head and pick up the radio saying, "Alice. I am gonna head with Rain towards that helicopter. If we are lucky we might be able to get a lift out of here. Maybe you can check for survivors around here while we are at it."

Alice replies after a short pause, "Sure thing but please be careful. I don't want either of you hurt."

I look at Rain who holds her hand out for the radio set. I hand it over to Rain and let her say her peace which is quite her usual self.

Rain says into the headset, "I will make sure to keep the little lady here safe. Don't worry after all we do have a bed we need to share together with her for a night. Get going you bad ass chick."

I smile as I start up the Jeep as I listen to the engine rumble to life and purr for me. I really love Jeeps cause they are so reliable for anything and right now a reliable vehicle was a good idea. I put the vehicle into Overdrive and start down the street as best I can following the helicopter down the empty and silent streets as I head back towards the hospital where we had awoken not hours ago. I felt a wave of uneasiness at what we might soon find.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Me and Rain went down the main road called Bayliss Way towards the Racoon City Hospital owned by Umbrella corporation. Driving down towards the hospital as best we can through the now almost blocked streets we have slow progress ahead of us. I look over at Rain and ask, "So Rain what can you tell me of your past?"

She sighs and since she had nothing else to do and knew I would ask again she says, "Well as I said before my parents where hippies and lived away from the city for many years. I grew up in a small caravan that tried to spread word of peace and gun control around the United States which usually ended with almost no results or just bad in general. At eighteen years old I decided to strike out on my own when we passed through Los Angeles where I applied myself for the Los Angeles Police Department. I served there for about 12 years before I found myself unable to rise higher in the ranks even with my good record all because I was a woman. I was gonna quit but found Major Timothy Cain had an offer for me. Since SWAT was the same way as the police departments I said yes and joined. I was with One's team for about 4 years till I came here and all this shit went down. The only other member one the team which you never got a name for was Olga Danilova who you met briefly before she died."

She breaths in deeply letting me notice it was a little cold out from the soft cloud of mist coming from her mouth into the open windowed vehicle before she continues, "From what I know Olga served in the Russian Army. She was offered a position in Umbrella's Security Division by Major Timothy Cain. Serving in One's elite Commando unit, he had her as the medical officer for her quick thinking and deft hands. Can't believe she died so quick but I have to say that is a good way to go in this shitty place."

I nod my head as I wipe a strand of hair away from my face causing me to see a shape in the sky. Stopping the Jeep I look up to see the fucking helicopter flying away. I look at Rain who sees this as well before she says, "Well fucking hell. What do we do now?"

I look towards the hospital and say, "Well it had something attached to the bottom. It might be something useful. Let's go check it out since we got no ride out of here."

She nods and goes silent as I start up the Jeep and head towards the hospital once again. After a few minutes silence she asks, "What about you? You heard my life story so tell me yours."

I smile knowing this was her payback for me doing it to her as I say my story, "Well I grew up in Indiana most of my life where all that lives there is corn, people who like race cars, and lots of bad drivers. I grew up on a small farm with my father, two brothers, and my grandmother. I lived there for about 18 years doing everything on the farm with my folks when my father told me to go out and see the world unlike him. My brothers already were married and living on farms of their own so I decided to go into the army. I thought it would be a good experience and that I might learn how to live. Stayed in for about 8 years and got up to the rank of Sergeant before I found myself in something over my head. Finding myself about to be court martialed for hitting a superior officer for throwing me and my troops into an ambush that he knew about I got a second chance when Umbrella asked me to be a security officer for them so as to avoid being shot, off the books of course. I joined and stayed underground or in the mansion for 4 years with my partner til we met."

She asks me in a solemn tone, "How many died on that day?"

I sigh and say, "All but five of us died that day. Me and four fresh recruits that had gone scouting ahead had escaped death when the convoy got hit with rockets from the roof tops. They never stood a chance."

As I finish speaking we arrive at the front of the hospital and I look at her before asking, "Shall we go? We don't need to but we might find something usefull inside."

She says, "When have I ever given up a chance for finding something fun to do? Let's go and see what we got"

I smile at this before unbuckling and pulling my M4 carbine out and making sure it was on autofire before heading in front as Rain covered my rear with her duel uzis out. Going through the hallways I look about making sure the coast was clear before continuing not knowing what we would find but I do notice a fresh stain of blooding that we could follow. It seemed we were not the only people here because fresh blood meant someone either injured or dead that was going somewhere. Upon passing by a wall of glass blocks we see three men over two cases of some sort. One of them is lying on the ground while another kicks a case and says something we hear.

"We don't need weapons. We need evacuation." Says one as I watch the one on the floor get up at a bad angle which was not a good sign.

I raise my weapon as I hear the other say, "These weren't meant for us."

After he says that I fire a three round burst into the head of the one who just got up splatter his brains across his friends causing them to turn around and raise their weapons at us which causes Rain to raise her weapon as well towards them.

The one that spoke last time yells, "You killed Yuri you bastards."

I yell back, "He was about to bite your friend fuck face. I doubt you would like your friend there to become a fucking zombie. Now lower your weapon before I put a cap in your knees."

The second guy says as he lowers his weapon, "Nicholai calm down. Hold your fire. We have no need to shoot survivors here."

The one now called Nicholai lowers his weapon a little and asks, "Why the fuck did you shoot Yuri?"

I sigh and lower my weapon and see that Rain is as well before saying, "Your friend Yuri was bitten. When you get bitten the virus is released into your body causing you to turn into a zombie. He was dead as soon as it took effect and he was going to bite your friend there which would have made him one as well."

The one who had calmed his friend down says, "Well I thank you for saving me even if it meant you shot a friend of mine. My name is Carlos Olivera and this is my partner and only squad mate left Nicholai Ginovaef. Who are you?"

I look at Rain who nods before I say, "My name is Nina Buck and this is Rain Ocampo. We were hoping the chopper a little bit ago could get us out of here as we do not want to go through this shit again."

Carlos looks at me and asks, "Again? You mean you have already dealt with this before?"

I sigh and rub my face with a gloved hand before saying, "Well to put it lightly we worked for the people who caused this."

Nicholai raises his gun before I say, "Before you rise that we had to fight our way through it. Rain was a squad that went in to help survivors. I was one of those survivors that were able to get out. Let me explain it in detail."

Nicholai lowers his gun and says, "Explain away."

Sitting on one of the cases I say, "There is a lab under this city called the hive. In the lab, Umbrella corporation was making weapons and experimenting with a virus. The virus made the dead come back to life and an A.I. called the Red Queen found the virus was loose and killed everyone except me."

Carlos asks, "Why did it now kill you?"

I say, "Well I was in the army and I got an injury near the end because of a higher up sending me and my squad into a trap. Finding out it was a trap I tried to help after sending the last survivors of my squad for help. I stepped on a mine and lost all my ability to move my legs. A man in a wheel chair called Dr. Charles Ashford had a cure that he wanted to try on his daughter but needed a human test subject. I was the test subject of his and he found it worked where it then sealed itself to me and soon after I found myself able to walk again and live a normal life. That cure Umbrella stole from him and thus they also wanted me. Rain got the other information from the Red Queen who told me about how they had been testing stuff on me for 4 years without me knowing."

Carlos looks a little sad at this but I continue the original story, "Rain and her team came in with three civilians. The three civilians were a cop named Matt who survived, A lady named Alice who we are in contact with and who is looking for survivors, and a guy named Spence who caused the virus outbreak. All of Rain's team are dead and we were captured by Umbrella and put in a cell. Alice broke us out and we exited this hospital to see what we are in right now. From what I can guess some idiot in Umbrella opened the hive and let out all the zombies we had sealed in there."

Carlos looks at Nicholai who whistles and says, "That explains a lot but that still doesn't tell us how we are getting out of here."

I point a finger behind me and say, "We got a Jeep so we can drive out of here."

Carlos shakes his head and says, "No can do for that. The whole city is sealed. The wall around this place allows no one to exit. Choppers are the only way out but we got no ride since it left and dropped these cases."

Rain looks at the cases and asks, "What are in them?"

Carlos opens the one I am not sitting on which looks to hold two cases of ammo and says, "Seems there was weapons here but someone took them. We didn't see anyone exiting with anything when we got here."

Raising the Radio to my mouth I ask, "Alice you there? Found two survivors here and a problem. You copy?"

Listening for an answer I get nothing but static causing me to look at Rain in concern who seems to also be concerned herself.

I look at Carlos and say, "Our friend might be in trouble. Will you come with us?"

He looks at Nicholai who nods before turning to us and saying, "Sure. More guns works for me. Got anything extra since we are almost out?"

I smile and say, "What clip you got? We kinda raided a store for surplus ammo and as you can see we are pretty much good."

I turn and lead the way at a mild jog to the Jeep where we get in and I start the vehicle and am about to reverse when the radio says, "Hello again Nina. It's been a while since last we saw eachother."

My eyes go wide because I know that voice. I then ask, "Dr. Charles Ashford? Is that you?"

"It is me my girl. I see that you and your three friends there are in a bit of a pickle." He says as Rain points towards a camera right near the door that is looking at us.

"That is kind of an understatement Doctor. Can you get us a ride out of here?" I ask

"I can do so but I near you to do something for me. You remember my daughter Angela right?" he asks

I nod and say, "I remember her. Why do you ask?"

He sighs and I imagine him smoking as he says, "Well she was left in the city by Umbrella and I need her out of there. She is in a school on Ivy Street called Racoon City Junior School. I have a few other survivors heading there now. One of them seems to be a friend of yours from what I have overheard."

I ask with a serious tone, "How are we going to get out of here. I wanna know before hand in case Umbrella finds out about you telling us this."

He coughs a couple of times before saying, "There will be one last chopper coming and going before a tactical nuclear strike is done to the city. It is about 5 kilotons."

I punch the dash in front of me leaving a dent as Rain asks, "What does that mean?"

I look at her and say, "Basically not only will they destroy the infection here but the entire city will be gone without a trace. Doctor what's the cover up they got?"

He responds after a few seconds, "Nuclear meltdown."

I shake my head at this before saying, "We will get your daughter but you better live through this Doctor cause I need answers for this shit and you are my best bet for why this is going to shit quick."

He responds before the radio cuts to static, "I will have answers for you. After all you were the reason my daughter is living healthy. I owe you a lot for that. Now get going cause at sunrise this city will exist no more"

I put the Jeep into overdrive and hand the map to Carlos so he can give me directions to our destination where a little girl and possibly Alice is at this very moment.


	7. Chapter 6

A quick Message

I would like to thank you all for reading my stories I have been putting on here. I just recently started writing as you can tell from my first posts but because of all your advice and helpful comments I felt I was supported by all of you. Now at times there will be small breaks between my story chapters when I write them as you can tell and the reason behind that is family and work. Putting these first I then do the stories after if possible. My biggest supporters who comment I would like to thank you much for enjoying such disasters called stories I write and love you all the more from the bottom of my heart. I will continue writing as best I can and please tell me suggestions of stories you want me to try writing. It matters not if it is a game or a movie but please let me know and I will try my best to do what I can to make your dreams come true. 3 you all - Sora Shovesha

Chapter 6

Driving down the main road and avoiding the cars and blockades made by the police to try and seal off the roads to no avail we travelled in the Jeep down the street towards the local school not too far from our location. As we are driving Carlos and Nicholai start to get a little friendly with us which ends with them asking tons of questions.

Carlos was the first to ask when he asks, "Nina how were you paralyzed as a soldier?"

Driving carefully I answer without looking in the rearview mirror, "When I went back to try and help my troops I stumbled upon a mine. The Bouncing Betty jumped up and exploded low near my legs. A piece got lucky and hit my spinal cord causing me to lose all movement in my lower body. In the open and in my regular uniform I crawled to cover with only my rifle and a pistol with two clips each. Surrounded and stuck behind cover I defended that place for an hour before reinforcements came and found me after taking out the local militia."

Nicholai asks the next question, "How did the doctor find out about you?"

I smile sadly at the memory as I replay it to them, "After being in the hospitals for months I put a message out to a few friends I knew in the military that did Intel. One of them who worked for Umbrella at the time had heard of a doctor that needed someone to test a cure. The cure needed someone who was paralyzed of near paralyzed and wanted to test out an unproven cure. I volunteered as I wanted to go back into the service and wanted to walk again. The doctor took me on my offer and I was helped over to his house where I lived for about 3 months as the cure slowly allowed me to walk again."

Rain looks at me and asks, "You took a cure that was unproven and could have killed you and you just said yes? That seems illogical to someone like you."

I smile and dodge a police car as I say, "I was a wreck and at the time my only thoughts were to get my legs back and go back into the fight. I was desperate because I felt at home as a soldier. War was my calling and I knew it at the time because I could read the flow of battle and go with it so easily. If I was able to become a General I could have won that war in a few months flat yet it ran for another 3 years. The dumbest thing of all was that the war was all to gain control over the stupid oil companies so as to steal profits from the damn people."

I turn to the right and head towards the school as I am asked one more question by Nicholai, "Why didn't you just become a house wife or get a normal job?"

I shake my head causing my long hair to fly about a little in the air as I say, "I could never do it. I was barely stopping myself from going crazy as a guard in the Hive. I don't know why but for some reason the flow of battle has always held a place in me that nothing except a girl can do to me. War is like a living being and she flows were she wants to. If you don't follow her then she will kill you dead in seconds."

As I finish this we pull up to the front of the school where a truck is already parked right beside a van that has a sign on it. The sign reads, "Raccoon Police Department K9 Unit."

I look at this and say, "Crap. You guys be careful inside when you search. It seems that there might be dogs inside as well as regular zombies. Make sure to aim for the head and be on the lookout for other survivors that might be inside. They were contacted by the doctor as well."

Getting out of the vehicle I pull out my carbine I had been using earlier notice that the clip was half empty since I had forgotten to check it. Chucking the clip I pull out another and put it in place of that clip before putting it on semi auto before heading forward. The others follow close behind as we arrive at the front door which looks to have been moved recently as the glass had been broken and moved a bit. I look at the others and wonder what the plan will be.

Rain looks at me in turn almost trusting my judgement while Carlos says, "We should split up. If we have to find the girl fast we can all do a better job if we cover different floors. I will go to the first floor, Nicholai will check the second floor, Rain and Nina can try the basement. If you have to fire on the enemy but try to avoid them if possible."

I nod as I look at Rain who has her 2 9mm guns out ready to go. I know each of them has 12 shots and that she has no extra ammo for them so she will probably drop them and grab for a different weapon if need be. I head towards the stairs with Rain and Nicholai. Me and Rain head downstairs while Nicholai goes up. Going along I notice how dank and smelly this place was which didn't help me be any less scared of a zombie popping out from around every corner like in the movies. Rain smiled as she watches me look around each corner before going along until we hear a gunshot from above us causing me to jump. As I do so I hear some groans ahead indicating some zombies which was not good.

Aiming down my sights I see about a dozen or so zombies that were stumbing about in our path. Knowing it would take longer to go around I look at Rain and use signals to indicate that we needed to shot them fast and quick. She nods as she waits for my signal to fire which soon comes as I fire a three round burst into the head of the nearest zombie making it's head pop like a water mellon causing brain matter and blood to stain the nearby walls and zombies as another falls dead with two holes in the back of it's head. With the first two down the zombies start to react as I fire off two more bursts into the next two closest to me causing them to fall dead as three more on the other side fall quickly to a round into their heads from Rain. Firing my next burst I notice the nearby rooms having more zombies inside only as they start to come out.

I call over to Rain, "Fall back and fire at will."

She nods as she starts to back up with me by her side as we first bursts into each zombie going for their heads as best we can. After the hallway is soon full of zombies as the rooms empty Rain has to drop her pistols as they are now empty and she pulls out her twin Uzis which she uses with a spray to hold the zombies at bay and at times she gets a lucky shot into their heads causing some to fall. At this point I had already gone through two clips on my carbine and felt we were not going fast enough so I grab the one fragmentation grenade from my belt and pull the pin.

I yell to Rain, "Fire in the hole." Before I throw it into the mass of zombies in front of us before ducking behind some old lockers as Rain gets behind a thick wall in time as a flash of bright light and a loud boom is heard as shrapnel, blood, and body parts go flying past us. The strange thing was I think I heard an explosion before the grenade went off. Coming out seconds later with my carbine at the ready I see that almost all the zombies were dead since it was a closed in area and the explosion had done a good amount of damage. I then start to pick off the rest of the zombies spending another clip on them while Rain looks to have used about 4 clips all together. Upon finishing the fight and reloading I look over at Rain who looks happy as if for once we were winning against the zombies.

I then get back on subject and say, "Rain let's go. We still got to find if anyone else is here. I think I heard another explosion so someone might be in trouble. We better hurry."

She nods in return as we start to pick up the pace and head around downstairs finding nothing before going back upstairs to the first floor to try and get with Carlos. Finding Carlos we see a gangster looking black guy causing me to ask, "Who's that with you Carlos?"

He looks over at the black guy who says, "My names Lord Jefferson Wayne. For this informal meeting you can call me L.J."

I look at him and say, "My name is Nina and this is Rain. Anyone with you?"

He nods and says, "There was a cop called Jill Valentine and a news lady called Terri Morales. They told me there was another lady called Alice that they lost on the way here."

I look at Carlos and say, "We should find his friends and your friend and get out of here. This place will soon be crawling with zombies since we made so much noise."

He nods and we head off to the second floor where Nicholai had gone. On the way we find some dead bodies from some zombies showing someone had been through here before us before we come to a door. Carlos heads in first before we follow which ends with a shotgun to Carlos's face.

"Alice I suggest against that." I state as I come around the door with a smile.

The black guy comes in and says, "Don't shoot. Don't shoot. He made a deal with the Doctor same as you."

I notice a girl in a blue outfit as she asks, "How many of you guys are there?"

Carlos looks confused as he asks, "What do you mean?"

She looks over causing everyone to look over at the dead body of Nicholai making me say, "Shit. I'm sorry Carlos."

I then see the little girl before I kneel and say happily, "Angela! You have grown so much darling."

Upon seeing me little Angela looks happy and says, "Nina! You're alive!"

I hug her as she runs over and we embrace as the damn lady in blue asks me, "Who the fuck are you?"

I look at the lady and say, "Don't be rude. First there is a child here so watch the language and second my name is Nina. May I ask who you are?"

She replies, "My name is Jill Valentine."

Letting go of Angela I notice that Jill has no weapons causing me to open my bag and holding out two Glock 19 pistols with 4 clips each so she can use them before turning to the black guy and handing him the other two I have with four clips each saying, "This is all I can spare for now. We got a long way ahead of us. If we are going we better start moving."

Alice and rain nod causing the others to agree as we start to head outside to the Jeep and truck available for us to use when the payphone right outside starts to ring. Alice picks it up and we hear her side of the conversation.

"…First you tell us how we are getting out…I take it this helicopter is not laid out especially for us…where is the evac sight…" she then turns around and hands the phone to Angela so she can talk to her father.

She says on the phone "daddy…when can I see you…" She then hands the phone back to Alice who takes it.

She asks, "Where do we have to go?"

Getting the answer she tells us to get in the vehicles so that we can go to city hall to get out of here. Everyone else gets into the truck while me and Rain get into the Jeep. Me and Rain follow closely behind Alice and the others as I tell Rain to check our stock so I know what we might need to use at a later time.

She nods and starts to take stock as I ask over my radio to Alice, "So Alice what are we gonna do after we get out of the city?"

I hear Alice chuckle before she says, "I'm getting a nice hotel room with a few friends to spend a very long vacation with."

I smile and say, "I hope your inviting Rain and me along for this."

She responds, "Of course. You're the two people coming with me after all whom else would I vacation with?"

Rain takes the Radio and asks, "Why not Jill? She looks fine for such a little thing."

I watch as the car swerves a little in front of us probably from Jill causing a scene in the vehicle and from the noises over the radio she probably was trying to take the radio to make a rue comment back at Rain.

I then take the radio and ask, "Angela can I talk to you?"

I wait a few seconds before I hear the little girl say over the radio, "sure. What is it Nina?"

I ask her, "Did your father know that I was being experimented on or that I was having my blood drawn to be used to make the T-virus better?"

Her reply comes a few seconds later as she says, "No. Daddy told me that you were listed as dead. The records for Umbrella have you as dead and your file is classified past that. He told me because I was always asking about you."

I nod to myself thinking to myself as I go quite until rain bumps me with her shoulder causing me to look at her as she says, "She asked you a question."

I ask over the radio, "Can you repeat the Angela."

Her response was, "Will daddy be okay?"

I say with as much confidence as I can muster, "Of course he will be. He is your father and he would never put you in danger."

Her simple response before she stops talking is, "Thank you."

We arrive soon after at city hall where we park the vehicles and go on foot towards the location of the helicopter. As we go up Alice says she will go ahead to take care of any trouble while Jill and Carlos start to take care of the guards on the ground floor as we advance. Coming upon the roof we find a helicopter ready to go where Alice heads inside with Angela as I start to secure weapons from the dead and piling them up to take with us when I hear a noise behind me. I turn just in time to get hid with a metal rod across the top of my head causing me to black out. I wake to find myself feeling a little sick, in pain, and tied up as I look into the face of an umbrella guy who is looking at Alice as he holds a gun towards the doctor to my left while to my right kneels Jill with her hands tied up.

I groan as I start to sit up causing me almost to throw up as I say, "What's up doc?"

He smiles at me and says, 'It is nice to see you still are making jokes Nina. That means you are still in good health. Thank you for getting me my daughter back."

I look in front of me to see Alice standing in front of a monster. For some reason though that monster felt familiar as if someone I had met before.

Alice was saying no to the stupid Umbrella suit who points the gun at the doc as he says, "Fight them or they die."

Alice says, "What makes you think I care?"

The guy seems angry at this and points his gun easily at the doctor's heart and pulls the trigger. Time felt like it slowed down as my mind goes over drive as I try to think of a way to save the doctor. I see only one way to do so which causes me to smile. I finally felt like I was going to redeem my failure before in the war. I was finally gonna save someone's life. Pushing my body up I throw myself on top of the doctor to push him down as the bullet speeds it's way into my back and into my lower back causing me to scream in pain by doing so.

Alice and Rain both scream, "NOOO!" as they watch me starting to bleed from the bullet would.

The pain was intense causing me to feel like I was gonna pass out but I stay strong as best as I can as I look up at the damn suit and say, "You have no control here and you never did. By the end of tonight you will be dead and I will smile at your dead body as you are eaten alive by the dead."

He growls and pulls the trigger three more times putting two bullets into my left leg and a third bullet into my arm causing me to scream in pain as the pain becomes to much and I slowly pass out.

I was told later by the others that Alice looked angry as she fought against the one called Nemesis which turned out to be Matt. She spared Matt when she was told to kill him and Matt came to her rescue and helped her fight against a chopper and a bunch of troops before dying from a chopper landing on top of him. Me and Dr. Charles Ashford were carried into the chopper along with Alice before my prediction came true. Alice dropped the suit onto the ground before he was eaten alive by the dead since he couldn't run. L.J. flew the chopper out of the city as the nuke went off destroying everything and the death of Alice occurred. I woke to find myself in a vehicle as we were driving to a safe house that L.J. knew about outside of the city where we were going to rest. My life was saved by Angela and her father as they gave me a blood transfusion while the T-virus in me healed me as fast as it could.

When I was healed I started to get some old friends and contacts from old days help me as I tried to get word out of what happened in Raccoon City with the tape we had when my contacts came upone some interesting information about Alice being alive. Getting some inside help I got us uniforms, fake IDs, and clearance in order to get inside and to rescue Alice. With little to no problems we were able to get ahold of Alice and made our escape while another outbreak happened because of Umbrella's stupidity once again. I hope soon that this issue will be solved.


End file.
